Dan Deepeyes, la pesadilla
Al entrar, luego de haber cerrado la puerta principal con llave, pude darme cuenta de que mi gran activo y cariñoso perro no fue a saludarme a la entrada de mi casa, algo bastante extraño, por lo que proseguí a buscarlo.thumb|Dan Deepeyes. Mientras lo hacía, pensé en qué podía haber ocurrido, no era algo que se viera todos los días, era un animal muy dócil, raras veces salía de la habitación en la que tenía su cojín especial y en las ocasiones en las que salía, era cuando yo lo llamaba, antes de la comida, y, por último, cuando yo regresaba a la casa, justo como esta ocasión. Revisé la sala, el baño, la cocina, la segunda planta, dejando como último lugar para buscar mi habitación. Al entrar, pude oler algo, no era un olor común, era algo repulsivo, era algo que a cualquiera le daría nauseas, indescriptible y a la vez, nefasto. La sorpresa que me llevé al abrir mi habitación y encontrar frente a mi cama, a mi hermoso y tan amado perro colgado del techo con los ojos extirpados y sin sus afilados y tan grandes dientes. Pero había algo aún más macabro allí mismo, donde se encontraba el cadáver de aquel animal que tanto estimaba y aquello tan perturbador era que el piso de mi cuarto había sido demarcado con la sangre de mi fiel mascota, trazando así sobre este varias líneas que no tenían el menor sentido para mí, hasta que moví un pedazo de la alfombra que había colocado a los pies de mi cama. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras mi sistema nerviosos enviaba señales a todas partes de mi cuerpo, tratando de prevenir un desmayo.Aquello era un altar al propio Lúcifer. Un altar, una puerta, no sabía muy bien cómo llamarlo ya que siempre he temido conocer ese tipo de cosas oscuras. Qué ironía, tanto respeto y repulsión que le tengo y ahora es algo que estoy viviendo. Al verlo, rompí a llorar mientras sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho tan semejante acto?, Un crujido rompió el silencio, algo que nunca había escuchado antes y que provenía de mi patio trasero, primero me aterroricé ante el pensamiento de que podía tratarse de el monstruo que había osado cometer semejante crimen, pero después la rabia me invadió. Me llené de valor y tomé un cuchillo de mi cocina. Completamente segura, salí hacia el patio trasero con la intención de enfrentarme abiertamente a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí. Primero no vi nada, estaba desierto, pero después, lo vi.. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su pronunciada garganta, sus cicatrices; era como una galería viviente de todo aquello que causaría pánico y horror en cualquier persona. Sus labios rasgados, dejando en evidencia su carne al rojo vivo, sus dientes parecidos a los de Drácula, su garganta tan grande que pareciera que siempre estuviera hinchada, su pelo delgado color blanco, un blanco puro que combinaba con su pálida piel, pero contrastaba con sus ojos, tan abiertos.. Tan negros, tan profundos, dicen que los ojos son el reflejo de la mismísima alma, pero al ver el color y la sustancia negra que despedía olor putrefacto saliendo de sus ojos, podrían imaginarse qué tan horrenda era esta persona, o mejor dicho, este ser, porque no llamaría persona a alguien que haya hecho este tipo de actos. Al verme, el ser simplemente movía su cabeza de manera progresiva de lado a lado, cada vez más rápido, como para hacerme hipnotizar, mientras movía su cabeza, se acercaba poco a poco, haciendo cada vez gestos más extraños pronunciando cosas como en otro idioma, tal vez latín, aunque también podía hablar mi idioma, diciéndome: "Obsérvame atentamente con los ojos de tu alma", con una voz profunda que penetraba en mis oídos de tal manera que creo haber quedado hipnotizado por unos segundos, mientras volvía en mí pude darme cuenta que este ser ya estaba a pocos metros, tal vez tres, tal vez, dos, tal vez uno. Salí corriendo, mientras comienza a seguirme y clavarme sus afiladas, pero cortas y débiles uñas en mi mano, rasguñando así la planta de mi mano, pero aun así seguí corriendo, a pesar de la profundidad de mi herida, cada vez corría más rápido, hasta tal punto que llegué a perder a este ser, del cual pude escuchar entre las cosas que balbuceaba mientras me buscaba "Dane Dan Dan is my name, Dan Dan Dan is my name." Cuando creí haberlo perdido me pude dar cuenta que duré más tiempo escapando de él que este en encontrarme. Lo más perturbador fue su sonrisa y palabras al decirme," ¿Now, you know my name?". Corrí y corrí nuevamente, ya hacía mucho tiempo que había salido del patio de mi casa para esconderme en el gran parque que se encontraba tras el patio de mi casa. Estaba en lo desconocido, exhausto, luego de haber estado todo el día en la escuela y haber estado caminando a mi casa unos 20 minutos, ¿Ahora esto? Correr por mi vida alejándome de un desquiciado sádico que solo quería asesinarme por diversión... Me encontraba extremadamente cansado, así que mientras corría, pude divisar un pequeño hueco en un tronco de un árbol muerto... Parecía un buen escondite, y, debido a mi estatura, supuse que cabría perfectamente, y así fue... Así fue como escape de él... Así fue como sobreviví a él, a Dan Deepeyes. Días mas tardes, pude escuchar una conversación que se volvió muy común en mi casa. Siempre por las madrugadas podía escuchar a mi madre hablando por teléfono con mi padre sobre gente desaparecida, ha de ser por Dan, pensaba yo, aunque nunca dije nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido días atrás, ya que sentía que me creerían loco y lo de mi perro... Lo escondí, boté su cuerpo en un río cerca de mi casa, siempre diciéndole a mi madre, que este había escapado para que no se preocupase. Luego de las desapariciones, la policía parecía que se ocultara y no hiciera nada al respecto con las desapariciones de varias personas, ya iban unas 7 desde aquella vez que lo vi. Luego de vivir lo que viví, estando frente a frente con esa bestia, poco a poco fui perdiendo miedo e interesándome aún más en aquel mundo del que nadie habla, aquel mundo el cual tildaría de tabú, aquel mundo del que nadie debe hablar, un mundo lleno de sombras, misterios, intrigas y sobre todo terror. Ese mundo me fue llevando por un camino de sombras, en el cual una vez, pero solo una vez leí un libro relacionado con la religión del satanismo, aquella que veneraba a satán, a Lúcifer. Pero creo que ese tipo de cosas son solo para gente que no tiene cordura ni compasión, gente que solo busque hacer el mal. Tras leer un poco de este libro, pude darme cuenta de que muchas cosas y gestos que aquel ser hacía, tenían algún tipo de relación con Lucifer, aquello que vi bajo mi perro era un altar, ofreciendo al mismísimo demonio una forma de vida tan inocente como Lucky, mi mascota... La falta de dientes y de ojos hacían referencia a una antigua receta que. junto a otros líquidos y especies de químicos, lograban causar una sensación parecida a la droga que consumen los yonkis de las calles, a diferencia de algo... esta droga por así decirlo alimenta un lado oscuro o algo por el estilo en la persona, haciéndolas tener como necesidad el asesinar y así, incentivar y sembrar el mal y el odio en otro lugar más, además del infierno. Días mas tardes, fui interesándome en investigar acerca de qué habrá sido de aquel desquiciado que intento matarme y me di cuenta de algo mientras veía el noticiero. Una joven familia, que vivía en las cercanías del parque detrás de mi casa fue asesinada. Pero no toda fue asesinada, solo los dos padres, faltaban los dos hijos de la pareja... a lo que recordé que algo que le encanta a Lúcifer es recibir como ofrendas el sacrificio de formas de vida inocentes. ¿Qué más inocente y puro que un par de niños?, Al ver esta noticia me preocupé aún más, ya que había otra cosa oculta... a mí me atacó ese ser cerca del parque, ya que mi casa queda en las proximidades del parque. Lo más lógico sería pensar que este ser vive en el parque. Tras ver esto, necesitaba sacar de las calles a ese maldito ser, así que, con valentía aunque mucho terror, fui al parque en busca de indicios de donde podría vivir, fui varios días temprano en la mañana en búsqueda de su hogar, si es que ese algo tuviese hogar, y un día, luego de una larga y extenuosa búsqueda, por fin. ¡La encontré! era una especie de entrada a algo escondido tras unos árboles, una especie de cueva, al asomarme a ver si solo era una madriguera de algún animal lo olí. Sí, aquel mismo repugnante olor que alguna vez me causo terror, lo tenía nuevamente frente a mi hocico, y debía ir tras él. Mientras entraba por la angosta entrada acaricié con mi mano derecha el arma que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo. Mientras entraba seguía oliendo aquel hedor, y el piso tenía una especie de baba color marrón claro, con unas que otras pequeñas muestras de sangre. Mientras procedía buscando a ese ser, pasé al lado de lo que parecía ser un pasillo angosto muy oscuro, mientras me adentraba en aquel angosto e improvisado pasillo, encendí un fósforo, lo cual reveló aquella aterradora escena en la cual pude ver unas 13 personas asesinadas, todas tenían algo en común: ninguna tenía ojos, y a todas les faltaban algunos dientes. Lo único que variaba en aquella espantosa escena era que unos cuerpos tenían los labios destrozados como con hojillas, a otros cuerpos le habían sacado las orejas y se les podía ver el cráneo. Era algo realmente asqueroso ver cómo por esos orificios salía materia gris. Cuando intenté salir de aquel pasillo me espanté, porque uno de los presuntos cuerpos gritó "¡AUXILIO!", mientras escupía sangre. Esta brotaba de sus oídos, boca, nariz, ojos, y pulmones... Sí, pulmones. No sé cómo aquella persona podía estar aún viviendo con sus pulmones al aire libre. Supe que no podía hacer nada, así que proseguí adentrándome en los pasillos, cuando de repente me encontré nuevamente con aquel ser que estaba sentado sobre otro altar satánico, parecía estar levitando, en trance. Me quede inmóvil nuevamente al ver cómo una persona puede ser perpetrada por el demonio e inducida a hacer todo lo que este joven hacía. Intenté dispararle, pero cuando logré percatarme, en un abrir y cerrar... Eso fue lo último que recuerdo de aquel momento, supongo no era lo suficientemente puro para que me asesinara, luego de haber leído todo aquello... La mujer paró de escribir el documento al escuchar un crujido en la pared, temblorosa, se acercó lentamente, ignorando la oscura figura que salía de entre las sombras de la otra esquina de la habitación. Una sonrisa apareció bajo la capucha que ocultaba la cara de aquel demonio terrenal, quien levantó el enorme puñal que cargaba en su mano derecha del que goteaba repetidamente un líquido fácilmente reconocible.. El mismo que había recolectado de las personas que habían tenido como único pecado ser tan puras, tan hermosas, que el mal sintió que era su deber corromperlas. El cuerpo de la mujer, desprovisto de su cabeza, cayó al suelo, detrás de él, Dan Deepeyes se agachó mientras tomaba un medallón de su cuello y lo elevaba a la altura de su boca, donde lo colocó entre sus labios, manchándose de sangre en el proceso. "Moartea Vine Din Vid" El medallón era un tanto curioso, un círculo de hierro negro en cuyo centro se encontraban grabados siete círculos, uno de ellos en el centro de un círculo formado por los otros 6, en todos, en todas sus circunferencias, pobladas por numerosos triángulos, que asemejaban a miles de dientes filosos. 7 Bocas. "Moartea Vine Din Vid" Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:CO